The Green Savior
by Tazz Dieudonne
Summary: What starts out as a romantic evening at the beach turns in to a disaster what Tony decides to be...well Tony. Tony/Bruce. Hulk included. One-shot


Authors note- this has been in progress for a while and it's finally up! Tony and Bruce belong to Marvel not me but I'm using them for non-profit entertainment. Hope you enjoy and as always reviews feed the starving writer. 

The Green Savior

They held hands as they walked along the bluffs. It was a simple and peaceful moment compared to the usual bursts of exhilarating passion that happened when ever their skin touched. Bruce was content that they could be together like this. It was so out of character for Tony, but nice, calming. Both welcomed the mental brake from the reconstruction of Stark Tower. They strolled along in comfortable silence.

They reached a particularly breath taking view and stopped simultaneously to enjoy it. The sun was just starting to set. There were a few clouds in the sky, turned all shades of red and orange. A slight wind blew through Tony's hair. Bruce leaned on his shoulder and ran his fingers through Tony's hair. Tony sighed at Bruce's soft touch. They kissed as the sun went down.

Tony had an idea. He left the comfort of bruce's arms to seek the thrill the cliffs could offer. He ran like a child through the tall grass till he reached the edge and look down. Tony laughed wildly seeing the rocks and sea so far beneath him. He liked heights. He liked the rush of excitement that came from being so far away from ground, so close to danger. He just wanted to jump in to the sea. To feel the rush of millions of molecules parting to let him fall. But the risk, being suddenly stopped and having all the force you fell with being pushed back at you, was to grate even for the thrill.

"It's not safe up there." Bruce called from a 'safe' distance away.

"What could go wrong?" Tony turned his back to the sea to face Bruce with his cocky smile.

"Manny things. One wrong step-."

"That was a rhetorical question. Bruce your killing the moment."

"Sorry." Bruce walked a few steps closer. "It's just I almost lost you once..."

"I thought you didn't remember any thing from Hulking-out?"

"Just bits and pieces. It's like a movie reel that got destroyed. I can only see vague images a few clear shots and and a lot of noise. I remember you laying on the ground looking dead."

"I survived a alien attack I'm not going to die by falling off a cliff. Can you imagine how embarrassing that would be? I couldn't do that to my reputation. When I die I'm going out with a bang!" Tony struck a superhero pose and looked off in to the distance. Bruce was captured by the sight. In the dusk light Tony's arc reactor glowed creating a blueish ting to the clouds behind him. Tony's muscular body fit the ideal of the greeks, strong and beautiful. His muscles outlined by his tank-top and the fading light highlighting his beautiful features perfectly made Bruce's breath ketch in his throat.

Then it happened. There was a rumble and a shaking. The trees began to sway and the earth began to shake. Bruce ran towards Tony as he tilted back and forth losing his balance. Stones fell loose around him over the cliff. It was an earth quake!

"Tony!" Bruce yelled reaching out his hand to grab the man as he started to tilt the wrong direction. Tony reached out to Bruce, their eyes locked. Tony's determined, Bruce's desperate. "I'm not going to lose you." Bruce whispered. Tony lurched forward and caught hold of Bruce's hand. Both were sweaty and slippery but he managed to hang on. "I'm not going any were." Tony stated. Then as quickly as it came the earth quake stopped.

"We should go there could be an after shock."

"Right. I knew that." Tony said letting go of Bruce's hand. He slipped. He had forgotten the cliff was right there. Bruce's eyes filled with terror as Tony looked up at him, falling. He couldn't believe that one of his stunts had gone this wrong. He was invincible, right? "TONY!" Bruce yelled grasping at his fast disappearing hand. Bruce had no time to think. He must act. _"It might be a good time for you to get angry" Captain America looked at him not sure if Bruce was up to the challenge. "That's my secret cap I'm always angry." _It was a stupid idea Bruce realized as the anger took over. Then a familiar roaring sound cut off all further thoughts.

Tony looking up saw Bruce change. It was magnificent. A green monster exploding out of the calmest man he ever knew. In the seconds before he changed Tony saw Bruce's face contort with anger for the first time.

Then he was really falling, the rush of cold air and the salt spray stinging his skin. Who knew that air could be so sharp. It filled his lungs, rushed in through his ears and threatened to devour him. Cold tried to invade his whole being clawing towards his heart like the shrapnel the arc reactor was keeping out.

Gravity pulled him towards the ice waters and the sharp rocks below but Tony didn't look down. He was fascinated by the sight of Bruce turning in to the hulk. tony began forming new ideas. Bruce had been quite firm on Tony _not _testing the Hulk. Tony had built up some possibilities but now he had new ones. How he longed to test his theories. How much Bruce was in the Hulk? How much Hulk was there in Bruce?

Suddenly the world was blotted out as the Hulk rapped his body around Tony's. Green filled Tony's vision seconds before they both hit the water. Ice cold was an understatement. It was like needles tipped with poison penetrating every inch of his skin. The cold poison quickly took over his body. He was frozen, the pain, the numbing cold, and the lack of air froze Tonys' normally sharp senses. They were descending, rocked by the crushing waves over head, pulled by gravity even deeper in to the still darkness. He couldn't see, think, or breathe as the world went black.

Tony awoke gasping for breath. His heart was pounding right out of his chest. Coughing he sat up. He was on a beach. The sun had just gone down and the clouds were a deep red. It was surreal. The last thing he remembered was cold darkness and now here he was laying on the beach like he had woken up from sunbathing not drowning. His cloths were soaked through, he must not have been out for very long or he would have dried off by now. Looking around Tony spotted the reason he was still alive.

The Hulk lumbered along the beach towards him, Tony would have preferred a hot girl coming to nurse him back to health but the Hulk would have to do for now. He approached the soaked man hesitantly walking on all fours like a gorilla. "Hey big guy." Tony called out to him. The Hulk stiffened and rising to his full height began to roaring. Tony clamped his hands around his ears.

"Stop it!" He tried to say over the sound. The Hulk did stop, much to his surprise. He came a little closer. Tony observed that his behavior was like that of an animal. Tony tried to sit up but his head felt like a ton of bricks and his mussels didn't seem to receive the message. "Come here." Tony commanded. He found that he could lift his hand so he motioned with it when the Hulk didn't respond.

The huge green thing came closer and closer till it was right next to Tony. Stark smiled. "Sit." He commanded again. The Hulk fell in to a awkward position like sitting. He looked lost and confused. So this is what Bruce's anger turned in to. It was amazing! If Tony had this...power he could use it for so much. He didn't understand why Bruce hid this...talent from the world.

Tony took this time to study the Hulk, Bruce would never let him experiment or observe so this might be his only chance. It was a touchy subject. The other guy was the only thing that Bruce denied him. Tony was use to getting what he wanted and didn't take kindly to Bruce's refusal.

The Hulk's skin was a pleasant shade of green, Tony could think of worse colors it could be. The Hulk seemed to be studying him as well. So the beast had a brain. He could learn and think like the rest of them. Maybe not as clearly when under pressure. Being around noise, people, or a lot to comprehend was to much for the Hulk to handle Tony decided. That's why he when all berserk. But here there were no distractions, no threats. They sat for some time studying each other.

The fog came in and it began to rain. "Great." Tony muttered. The Hulk seemed undisturbed by it. In fact he just looked up at the sky unaffected. For Tony it was a different story. He was just beginning to dry and now it was getting really cold out, the sun and gone down and it was dark. If the temperature effected the Hulk he didn't show it.

Tony began to shiver. The Hulk looked down at him sensing his movements. Acute senses and awareness Tony noted. Maybe the sounds, sights, and smell were amplified to the Hulk and that's why he went crazy. Tony looked around with his limited vision. There was a cave over on the other side of the beach! It was far enough away from the waves that if the tide came in they wouldn't wash away and it was sheltered. "Hey. I don't know it you can understand me but we need to get to a dry place and there's a cave over there." Tony pointed.

For a second a look of confusion crossed the Hulk's face, so he was capable of more emotion then anger. But he didn't respond other than that. Tony was about to try again when the Hulk bent down. One massive hand scooped under the sand and picked Tony up. He felt a jolt of pain go though his stiff body. Carefully and gently the Hulk carried Tony to the cave. He set him down on the rocks then sat down at the cave entrance. Tony lay unmoving, he was slowly regaining control of his body but he didn't want to test his limits yet.

"Thanks." Tony said. "Come in there's enough room." The Hulk once again took his time in understanding. He sat down next to Tony, once he got the message. They stared out at the ocean as Tony began to shiver again.

"Cold?" The Hulk's voice was hoarse but not menacing. Tony only nodded rapping his arms around himself. The Hulk suddenly swept Tony up in to his arms. He lay back on the stones as Tony had done and hugged the small man to his chest. "Better?"

"Much. Thanks big guy." Tony turned in the Hulk's grip finding a comfortable position. The green stomach moved up and down beneath him. It wasn't an unpleasant green Tony noted again. He looked up at the Hulk's massive face. He stared back with the innocent (a word he would have never thought to use for the Hulk) stare of a child. There was only kindness and concern in his face. For once Tony felt safe.

He turned and buried his head in the surprisingly warm flesh. "Good night." Tony whispered.

"Hulk like Tony." The attempt at a whisper didn't quite make it but it was close.

"Yah?...well I like you to big guy." The Hulk's even breathing rocked Tony to sleep.

Bruce woke up to the warm morning sunlight. He knew he had hulked-out. Missing his cloths and woking up in an unfamiliar place were indicators, but by now he could feel it in his bones. He was afraid to open his eyes. What destruction would he find? Bruce lay and thought for a second. Then his eyes flew up as he remembered. Tony! Tony had been falling! He had to save Tony!

The sunlight blinded him and he blinked rapidly to clear his vision. Looking down he saw that he was curled around the form of his lover. Bruce didn't move. Was he dead? No! This couldn't be happening!

Wait there was a heart beat! Tony was alive. Disheveled and shivering but alive. "Tony?" Bruce choked out trying to wake the man, he hadn't gotten around to moving his limbs yet.

Tony opened his eyes. The sun was shining, he was dry, and Bruce was de-hulked. He smiled. Turning in the man's grip Tony snuggled closer to Bruce's warm chest and looked up in to the worried face of the other man. "Good morning beautiful." Bruce blushed.

"What...?"

"Long story."

"Where...?"

"Beach, cave that's all I know."

"Why?"

"You..." Tony looked up at Bruce unwilling to say the words he knew would hurt the man. "Hulked-out." Bruce finished."Did he..."

"No he saved me. You saved me." Tony looked up at Bruce happy. Bruce breathed a sigh of relieve.

"So...we...what do we do?"

"Well I intend to enjoy having you completely alone...and naked." Tony smirked and kissed Bruce. "But...um...if you don't mind your holding me really tight." Bruce looked down and noticed his arms had tighten around Tony's body and were holding him protectively to his chest.

"I'm just so glad your alive." He quickly released Tony and sat up. Then he realized he was naked. Bruce blushed more deeply then before. He grabbed the ruined shorts that lay next to him to cover himself. Tony sat up as well, stretching and yawning. His cloths were rumbled and they smelled.

"I'm sorry you had to see me...angry." Bruce muttered.

"You know he's not such a bad guy." Tony remarked.

"How would you know?" Bruce snorted.

"Well...let's see...this is the second time he saved me and..."

"Wait there's more? I don't know if I can handle more."

"Don't worry only good things I assure you." Tony winked and he leaned over, kissing Bruce again just for the hell of it. "I have a few theories that I would like to run by you pertaining to the Hulk." Bruce groaned. "But... that can wait." Tony smiled and stood up. Bruce sat awkwardly embarrassed at his current state of undressed. Tony rolled his eyes. "It's not like I haven't seen you naked." He tried to get Bruce up. He wouldn't budge.

"I'm shy." Bruce didn't meet Tony's eyes as he shifted uncomfortably under the man's stare. "I know you wish I wasn't but that's just the way I am." Tears started to form in his eyes. All the emotions, it was getting hard to hold it all in. First Tony's dead, then he's alive, next the Hulk is suddenly a good guy what crazy world did he wake up to?

"Oh Bruce you know I wouldn't have it any other way." Tony sighed. Then he noticed Bruce's tears. "Oh god! I'm so sorry!" He knelt down turning Bruce's face to him. Tony didn't know what he had done but it must have been something really bad, Bruce never cried.

"I thought I'd lost you _again!_" Bruce chocked on a sob."How can you show me so much kindness after seeing _that_." Tears now coursed down his cheeks as Bruce stared straight in to Tony's eyes. Dark Brown sad and lost, light Brown concern and frustrated.

"How can I _not _show you kindness. Bruce for god's sake I love you. _All_ of you."

"Even...?"

"Even the other guy. You know once he calms down he's like a puppy, all be it a huge, green, and strong one but the harmless nature is there!" Tony's attempt got a little smile out of Bruce.

"The Hulk... harmless?"

"Yah! After he stopped roaring at the ocean and saw there was no harm he was just like any other animal." Bruce shook his head. Tony must have drunk to much sea water.

"What ever you say." Bruce clearly didn't believe Tony.

"Okay lets not argue on such a nice morning." For once Tony let it go. He stroked Bruce's cheek and wiped his tears. Tony leaned over and gave the man a huge hug. Bruce was surprised at the gesture. Usually Tony was more passionate and less _com_passionate. Bruce enjoyed the feel of Tony's chest rising and falling. He calmed his own breathing and closed his eyes. It was all okay, Tony was alive, and for once some one had said the words he had been waiting to hear his whole life. It was all going to be okay. He had lived most of his life hating what he was, so to have some one say they loved, all of him, was the one true greatest feeling.

Once Bruce had composed himself Tony released him. He took off his shirt and gave it to Bruce who hastily used it to cover himself.

"You know you've got nothing to be ashamed of there." Tony smirked enjoying making Bruce squirm. Bruce didn't reply.

"Now what?" Bruce asked after a silence.

"Well I told Pepper to come looking for us if we didn't come back by the morning so I suppose there's a search party out. They'll find us eventually. Till then..." Tony bent down and kissed Bruce. Bruce was angry at Tony for letting him worry this long about how they would get back. He was about to say so but the passionate press of the mans lips was driving all other thoughts from his head. "Your my savior, my green savior, and I intend to reword you handsomely." Tony purred in to Bruce's ear. Bruce wasn't going to argue with that.


End file.
